freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Wikipedia
The Russian Wikipedia ( ) is the Russian language edition of Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. On August 16, 2006, it reached the 100,000 article mark. On November 29, 2006, it was awarded the Russian state "Runet Prize" (Премия Рунета) in the science and education category. Russian Wikipedia's press release on Runet Prize (November 2006) On March 17, 2008, it reached 250,000 articles mark, and on May 19, 2008 it became the 10th Wikipedia by size. As of 19 June 2008, the wikipedia contained 292,417 articles. Policies The Russian Wikipedia stresses policies and guidelines more than the English Wikipedia in many ways. Rules are not regarded as flexible in disputes as they are on the English project. Many things can be resolved through an arbitration committee which can resolve content disputes, block users or prohibit certain users to edit articles on certain topics. Misuse of an administrator's privileges can also be easily appealed. The Russian Wikipedia accepts fair use content and is generally quite liberal on what content is allowed. One thing which serves as an exception is categorization or listing of people based on their ethnicity, religion or sexual orientation. Such categories are generally prohibited unless the category is relevant to the main activity of a person. For example, the category "Jewish mathematicians" is not permitted as there is no such thing as "Jewish mathematics", but "Jewish musicians" is permitted for only those who have contributed to Jewish music (disregarding the ethnicity of the musician). Generic ethnic categories such as "Russians" or "Ukrainians" are not permitted. The Russian Wikipedia has used automated scripts to create articles. Administrators are elected through a vote; a minimal quorum of 30 voters and 66% of support votes are required if the request is to be considered successful. Administrators who have been inactive (have used any administrative tools such as the "delete" or "block" buttons less than 25 times) for six months lose their privileges by an Arbitration Committee determination. History The Russian Wikipedia was created on May 20, 2001 in the first wave of non-English Wikipedias, along with editions in Catalan, Chinese, Dutch, German, Esperanto, French, Hebrew, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese, Spanish, and Swedish. The first edit of the Russian Wikipedia was on May 24, 2001 and consisted of the line "Russia is a great land". The following edit changed it to the joke: "Russia is the natural environment for elephants (with big ears and high passability, see Mammoth). Russian Wikipedia: The History of our segment For a long time development was slow (especially since some left for WikiZnanie), but in a year from February 2005 to February 2006 it surpassed nine editions in other languages, i.e. Catalan, Bulgarian, Ukrainian, Hebrew, Finnish, Norwegian, Chinese, Esperanto and Danish wikipedias. In 2006 and 2007, the Russian Wikipedia won the "Science and education" category of the "Runet Prize" (Russian: Премия Рунета) award, supervised Major award of Russian Internet became a state one – Lenta.Ru, August 29, 2005 by the Russian government agency FAPMC. Timeline * On November 7 2002, the main page was created First currently-kept Main Page of November 7, 2002 * On December 30, 2004, the 10,000th article was created. * On December 23, 2005, the 50,000th article was created. * On August 16, 2006, the 100,000th article was created. * On November 29 2006, Russian Wikipedia received National Runet Award on Educational section. * On March 10 2007, the 150,000th article was created. * On September 4 2007, the 200,000th article was created. * On November 27 2007, Russian Wikipedia received National Runet Award on Educational section. * On March 17 2008, the 250,000th article was created. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:canvas value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:20 right:20 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:105000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:10000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:5000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas BarData= bar:12.02 text: bar:01.03 text:2003: bar:02.03 text: bar:03.03 text:mar bar:04.03 text: bar:05.03 text: bar:06.03 text:jun bar:07.03 text: bar:08.03 text: bar:09.03 text:sep bar:10.03 text: bar:11.03 text:nov bar:12.03 text: bar:01.04 text:2004: bar:02.04 text: bar:03.04 text:mar bar:04.04 text: bar:05.04 text: bar:06.04 text:jun bar:07.04 text: bar:08.04 text: bar:09.04 text:sep bar:10.04 text: bar:11.04 text:nov bar:12.04 text: bar:01.05 text:2005: bar:02.05 text: bar:03.05 text:mar bar:04.05 text: bar:05.05 text: bar:06.05 text:jun bar:07.05 text: bar:08.05 text: bar:09.05 text:sep bar:10.05 text: bar:11.05 text:nov bar:12.05 text: bar:01.06 text:2006: bar:02.06 text: bar:03.06 text:mar bar:04.06 text: bar:05.06 text: bar:06.06 text:jun bar:07.06 text: bar:08.06 text: bar:09.06 text:aug PlotData= color:barra width:10 align:left bar:12.02 from:0 till:6 bar:01.03 from:0 till:46 bar:02.03 from:0 till:85 bar:03.03 from:0 till:111 bar:04.03 from:0 till:124 bar:05.03 from:0 till:157 bar:06.03 from:0 till:191 bar:07.03 from:0 till:274 bar:08.03 from:0 till:414 bar:09.03 from:0 till:535 bar:10.03 from:0 till:794 bar:11.03 from:0 till:879 bar:12.03 from:0 till:974 bar:01.04 from:0 till:1231 bar:02.04 from:0 till:1409 bar:03.04 from:0 till:1774 bar:04.04 from:0 till:2050 bar:05.04 from:0 till:2296 bar:06.04 from:0 till:2811 bar:07.04 from:0 till:4213 bar:08.04 from:0 till:4870 bar:09.04 from:0 till:5766 bar:10.04 from:0 till:6805 bar:11.04 from:0 till:7833 bar:12.04 from:0 till:8721 bar:01.05 from:0 till:10061 bar:02.05 from:0 till:11515 bar:03.05 from:0 till:12854 bar:04.05 from:0 till:14511 bar:05.05 from:0 till:17085 bar:06.05 from:0 till:19601 bar:07.05 from:0 till:22052 bar:08.05 from:0 till:27430 bar:09.05 from:0 till:31086 bar:10.05 from:0 till:33719 bar:11.05 from:0 till:36862 bar:12.05 from:0 till:39668 bar:01.06 from:0 till:50911 bar:02.06 from:0 till:56197 bar:03.06 from:0 till:61136 bar:04.06 from:0 till:68018 bar:05.06 from:0 till:72289 bar:06.06 from:0 till:77656 bar:07.06 from:0 till:90840 bar:08.06 from:0 till:96689 bar:09.06 from:0 till:100000 PlotData= bar:12.02 at:6 fontsize:S text:6 shift:(-8,5) bar:03.03 at:111 fontsize:S text:111 shift:(-10,5) bar:06.03 at:191 fontsize:S text:191 shift:(-10,5) bar:09.03 at:535 fontsize:S text:535 shift:(-10,5) bar:12.03 at:974 fontsize:S text:974 shift:(-10,5) bar:03.04 at:1774 fontsize:S text:1774 shift:(-10,5) bar:06.04 at:2811 fontsize:S text:2811 shift:(-10,5) bar:09.04 at:5766 fontsize:S text:5766 shift:(-10,5) bar:12.04 at:8721 fontsize:S text:8721 shift:(-10,5) bar:03.05 at:12854 fontsize:S text:12854 shift:(-10,5) bar:06.05 at:19601 fontsize:S text:19601 shift:(-10,5) bar:09.05 at:31086 fontsize:S text:31086 shift:(-10,5) bar:12.05 at:39668 fontsize:S text:39668 shift:(-10,5) bar:03.06 at:61136 fontsize:S text:61136 shift:(-10,5) bar:06.06 at:77656 fontsize:S text:77656 shift:(-10,5) bar:09.06 at:100000 fontsize:S text:100000 shift:(-10,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(200,20) text:Russian Wikipedia growth Content Some of the biggest categories included: * 45,665 biographical articles * 24,276 human settlements articles * 11,144 film articles * 7,895 NGC astronomical articles * 2,961 surname articles * 2,750 animal articles * 2,012 events by year articles 10,161 articles contained material from the Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary. Source: Категории, на которые больше всего ссылок See also *WikiZnanie - a rival free encyclopedia based on several public domain works References External links *Russian Language Wikipedia *The embassy of the Russian-language Wikipedia Category:Wikipedias by language Category:Russian encyclopedias Category:Internet in Russia Category:GFDL ar:ويكيبيديا الروسية be:Руская Вікіпедыя be-x-old:Расейская Вікіпэдыя cs:Ruská Wikipedie et:Venekeelne Vikipeedia el:Ρωσική Βικιπαίδεια es:Wikipedia en ruso fr:Wikipédia en russe ko:러시아어 위키백과 lt:Rusiška Vikipedija nl:Russische Wikipedia ja:ロシア語版ウィキペディア uz:Rus Vikipediyasi pl:Rosyjska Wikipedia pt:Wikipédia em russo ru:Русская Википедия sh:Ruska Wikipedija fi:Wikipedia:Venäjänkielinen Wikipedia sv:Ryskspråkiga Wikipedia th:วิกิพีเดียภาษารัสเซีย tr:Rusça Vikipedi uk:Російська Вікіпедія zh:俄語維基百科